


maybe; finally

by TayPines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Undertones of Fluff, it's all angst kids, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayPines/pseuds/TayPines
Summary: Lips ghost across Keith’s cheek, and he squeezes his eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. He’s mostly successful.When he finally opens his eyes, Lance is gone.





	maybe; finally

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lil klangst piece for class, hope y'all like it!

He’s there, leaning against the pole, cigarette dangling between his lips, because of course he is. Keith swallows heavily, unable to look away as Lance finishes his cigarette, stamping it out on the concrete and crossing his arms over the sleeveless hoodie that he always wears. Keith is hit with a spark of irrational annoyance, because the fucker always looks good, and how is that fair?

 

Keith fully intends to walk away, but Lance looks up, and Keith is met with the realization that he’d let go of this man, had been let go of in return. His heart clenches in his chest.

 

“Keith,” Lance calls, standing up straight and turning to face him. His eyebrows are knit together in a way that Keith has always thought was adorable. His chest twinges, but he hardly notices—these days, he’s all twinges.

 

“Hi,” Keith says, and winces at how uncertain his own voice sounds. Lance seems to notice, a grimace crossing his face.

 

“I—”

 

“Are you—”

 

They speak at the same time, glancing at one another fleetingly before dropping their gazes to the ground.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lance finally says, voice full of conviction. “I didn’t mean for us to end up like this.”

 

Keith feels a traitorous surge of hope shoot through him. “I know. We could always—”

 

Lance, predictably, cuts him off. “No. I’m sorry. You know I love you, Keith. I’ve never loved anyone more,” his voice breaks, a flush rising high on his cheekbones. “I’m not ready. You would only get what’s left of me.”

 

Keith knows this, knows that neither of them are ready, but he’s still surprised by the pain Lance’s words bring. He nods instead, not trusting his voice. Lance’s eyes are suspiciously shiny.

 

Lance smiles, but it’s tight, a caricature of what Keith knows to be the real thing. He nods, once, and after visible internal debate, steps closer to Keith.

 

“Maybe one day, the time will be right,” He says, eyes soft. He leans forward, giving Keith time to pull away, but he’s rooted to the spot. He closes his eyes. Lips ghost across Keith’s cheek, and he squeezes them tighter, willing the tears not to fall. He’s mostly successful.

 

When he finally opens his eyes, Lance is gone.


End file.
